John x Karkat A day at the fair
by bochan124
Summary: John takes Karkat to a human fair, things lead to the next and confessions are made...( I hope that's a good summary ))


(( Tis is my first fanfic, I hope you like it. If any of the characters are OOC, then sorry. I tried my best, well anyway Enjoy~ OuO ))

It was a bright warm, day when John and Karkat walked through the entrance of the fair. Karkat was blushing lightly, he had a growing flushcrush on the non-homo derp. Little did Karkat know, John had a huge homosexual crush on the grumpy, nubby horned troll.

John glanced at Karkat and cleared his throat, " So what do you wanna do, Karkat? " Karkat was too busy amazed at how big the fair was. John lightly tapped Karkat's shoulder, causing Karkat to jump in surprise. " FUCKASS WHAT DO YOU WANT?! " Karkat yelled annoyed. " Geez Karkat, I was just wondering what you wanted to do? " John said sighing slightly. " Oh sorry, um…..Cotton candy. " Karkat said pointing at a cotton candy stand. John nods, smiling as he grabbed Karkat's hand, pulling him to the stand.

Karkat stumbled behind John, blushing like mad. When they got to the stand, John payed the man for the cotton candy, " Here ya go Karkat. " Karkat took the cotton candy, taking a small bite, loving the taste of the sweet treat. John tried to not squeal over how adorable Karkat looked. " So cute. " John whispered softly. Karkat stared at John, tilting his head slightly, " Did you say something? "

John blushed lightly. " I said ferris wheel, we should go on the ferris wheel." John said laughing nervously. Karkat nodded, with his free hand, he took John's hand. John smiled like a derp as they walked to the ferris wheel.

The man running the ferris wheel, opened the cart door, allowing John and Karkat to enter. John stepped in first, with Karkat following close behind. ' This is perfect, I can confess to him here. ' John thought with confidence on his side. Their cart got to the top, when the ferris wheel stopped with a slight jerk. " SORRY FOLKS, YOU'RE STUCK THERE 'TILL WE GET THIS FIXED! " Yelled the man running the ferris wheel.

Karkat clinged to John, out of fear, John blushed and held Karkat close. " J-John… " Karkat said timidly. " Yeah Karkat? " John said looking at Karkat.

Karkat shook slightly, he was never too fond of heights. " J-John, I hate to admit this, but….." Said the terrified troll. " But, what Karkat? " John asked tilting his head. " I'm scared of heights "

" What was that Karkat? " Karkat's face was completely red, from embarrassment. " I'M SCARED OF HEIGHTS FUCKASS!? " John started to laugh really hard, his face turning as red as Karkat's. " OH MY GOD KARKAT HAHAHAHAHAHA THAT'S REALLY FUNNY HAHAHAHAHA! "

" OH SHUT UP YOU NOOKWHIFFING WRETCHED BARFPUPPET, IT'S NOT FUNNY! " Karkat yelled in rage, throwing his arms up in protest. " O-Oh sorry Karkat, hehehe. " John tried to catch his 'breath'. (( Hahahaha Heir of Breath joke )) Karkat glared at John, pouting. John hugged Karkat, trying to comfort him and apologizes. " I'm really sorry Karkat, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. " Karkat hugged shyly back, trying to calm his growing blush.

' It's now or never ' John thought. He held Karkat's chin, making him look up at me. ' Time to make it happen, Egbert.' John leaned forward, closing the gap between us, Karkat's soft lips on John's. Karkat squeaked into the kiss, blushing bright candy apple red. John pulled away, looking down at his lap, " S-Sorry. " John waited for the cussing and reaction from Karkat. Which never came, instead Karkat kissed John with passion. John smiled under the kiss, holding Karkat close.

Finally the ferris wheel came back to life, allowing the riders to get off. John and Karkat got off the ride, holding hands. John smiling and blushing like a derp, and Karkat blushing like mad. " I'm f-flushed for you, Fuckass…" Said the blushing crabby pants. " I love you too, Karkat~ " John said with confidence. John and Karkat had fun and eventful day at the fair.

Also Dave had to give Sollux twenty bucks when John and Karkat got home.


End file.
